<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's rotten work by Sorry_im_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959073">It's rotten work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash'>Sorry_im_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acts of Kindness, Canon Compliant, Follows The Events Of Book Two, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Rise Of The Evening Star, Tenderness, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of moments between Dale and Tanu during the events of the Rise of the Evening Star</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dale Burgess &amp; Warren Burgess, Tanugatoa "Tanu" Dufu/Dale Burgess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I know not if it rains, my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter and the second one have vague references to self harm. It shouldn't be very overt, but it's still there.</p><p>This first chapter takes place a few days before Kendra and Seth arrive in Fablehaven in book two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leading Tanugatoa Dufu to his brother's cabin in the forest, Dale hoped he was making the right decision. </p><p>He didn't like showing his brother to people, especially to people he didn't know, and he had only met Tanu less than two weeks ago. If Dale was being honest, he hadn't been looking towards meeting the man, but he reluctantly understood why he, Coulter Dixon and Vanessa Santoro were there. So he had promised himself he could shoulder it, focus on his work with these new people mixing up his routines. </p><p>But Tanu has surprised him, maybe more than it was necessarily acceptable of him. The man had a disarming air to him, kind eyes and warm smile that made it hard for Dale to really feel annoyed by his presence. And Tanu had known about Warren's condition without Dale bringing it up. Tanu was curious, yet not uncomfortably so, and from their few chats alone Dale had gotten to the conclusion that Tanu would have ideas and expertise Dale didn't, cures that Dale might not have thought of yet. </p><p>Dale had long ago had to reign in his hopes for Warren. He would never stop looking for a cure, but he didn't have the energy to get too excited about any new possibilities. And the last summer's missed opportunity felt like a slap in the face any time he thought about getting somewhere. </p><p>But now he was opening the lock to the cabin door to Tanu, who had taken his request to lower their voices pretty literally, and hadn't really said much during their trek from the house. </p><p>"Hello Warren," Dale greeted gently as the pair walked into the cabin. Warren was where Dale had left him, in the bed under the light cover. Dale had taken to putting Warren in bed any time he himself wasn't there, in case something happened that kept Dale from reaching the cabin before nightfall. </p><p>He walked to his brother and helped him sit up onto the bed. Tanu was hanging back, clearly taking careful note of Warren. </p><p>"You have a visitor," Dale continued. "His name is Tanugatoa, and he's here to, to maybe help." Dale felt a little awkward, but he stepped back a little. </p><p>"Hello, Warren," Tanu said, voice low. "You can call me Tanu." </p><p>"He responds more to touch," Dale explained. "You could try patting his shoulder." </p><p>Tanu did as told. Warren's eyes seemed to shift just a little, the way they did when meeting strangers, but he didn't seem too uncomfortable with the situation. </p><p>"Can you tell how he's feeling?" Tanu asked, as if reading Dale's mind. </p><p>"I think he's okay, as long as we don't crowd him too much," Dale said, now moving Warren's legs to get him to slowly stand up. "He seems a bit shy though." </p><p>Tanu smiled kindly at Warren. "No need to be shy." </p><p>Tanu watched with interest as Dale set to the slow work of getting Warren to move to the yard with them. It always took a bit of work, to first get Warren to shuffle with him out of the cabin and then carefully down the porch and onto the yard. Once there, Dale started moving Warren's arms and legs to get him to make slow jumping jacks on his own.</p><p>"I try to make sure he stays healthy," he explained to Tanu, who nodded. </p><p>"What kind of exercises is he able to do?" </p><p>"The more repetitive, the better," Dale said. "I take him to walks sometimes. The creatures in the forest tend to not bother us when I'm with him, although I still don't take him far." </p><p>"You think they can tell he's… off?" Tanu asked. Dale shrugged. </p><p>"It seems so." </p><p>They stayed out a little while longer, as the clock started to reach lunch time. Dale had offered to escort Tanu back to the house, but Tanu had waved his hand, saying he wouldn't mind eating at the cabin as long as it wasn't a problem. So Dale moved Warren back into the cabin and to the table. He had packed chicken salad from the house, and Tanu offered to make sandwiches for them.</p><p>The three of them sat at the table quiet at first, Dale feeling Tanu's eyes follow his movements as he slowly fed his brother. </p><p>"You sleep at the cabin?" Tanu asked. </p><p>"Pretty often," Dale replied. "He doesn't seem comfortable at the house, and I don't like leaving him alone for too long. Sometimes Hugo stays in the yard to watch over him if I can't be here." Dale put another fork full of salad to Warren's mouth. "So far there hasn't been problems, the creatures don't bother him during the night either, not really even during the solstices. But often I have to spend the night at the house. I'd rather not walk in the forest after dark. " </p><p>"Does he have dreams?" Tanu asked. Dale had to pause to think.</p><p>"I don't know," he said slowly. "He doesn't talk in his sleep, and he moves very little, mostly to curl up in himself. But he sleeps, usually around nine hours a night." </p><p>Tanu nodded, clearly thinking. Dale got Warren started on his sandwich. </p><p>"So you think…" Tanu said, his words now more careful, which set Dale a little on edge. "it seems like Warren is still in there. Somewhere. Right?" </p><p>Dale nodded sharply. </p><p>"If it seems like something you'd be comfortable with, I think we could try bringing him closer to the surface."</p><p>"How would we do that?" </p><p>"We could try bottled emotions. Potion mixes that make you feel a short, artificial emotion for a moment. They are harmless in themselves," he added quickly, clearly seeing the doubt on Dale's face. "Just shocking." </p><p>Dale thought about it a little. It did make sense, maybe forcing Warren to feel something would kick his brain back into motion. And even if not, it was still something they could try. He didn't feel like he had much choice. </p><p>"Alright," Dale agreed. "But I think I would like to try it out myself first."</p><p>Tanu looked surprised for a second, but nodded. "Of course. Do you want to do it now? Or once you finish your lunch." </p><p>"I don't see a reason to wait," Dale said. He didn't feel like he could wait. He told himself that it might not do anything, it might not work, like all the other things he had tried, but as always he felt a spark of hope light in him. Maybe this time something would happen. He helped Warren drink the last of his water and started on his own sandwich. </p><p>Tanu dug into his bag of small vials and bottles. </p><p>"I think the emotion should be something that usually elicits a strong physical reaction. Gets the blood flowing. Maybe not anger though," Tanu said, seemingly mostly to himself. "maybe anxiety?"</p><p>Dale bit his cheek. He would have rather tried delight or joy, but he believed Tanu to know best, so he nodded. </p><p>"I'm not going to give you a strong dosage," Tanu said, "but can still feel overwhelming. It will pass." </p><p>Dale nodded again, finishing his sandwich. The salad could wait, he didn't feel that hungry anymore. Tanu offered him a small leaf covered in yellowish paste. </p><p>"Do I eat the whole thing?" Dale asked, and Tanu nodded. </p><p>It tasted strange, a little sweet. Dale tried to brace himself for the feeling, to be ready when it took over.</p><p>When would it hit? Dale felt uncomfortable under Tanu's stern gaze. Or did Tanu look disappointed? Dale felt heat rising into his face, his heart beat faster. </p><p>This wouldn't work. Dale was a fool for ever getting his hopes up for nothing, again. What this ended up hurting Warren, they had no idea how it could affect him! </p><p>Dale was feeling light headed. He could see Tanu's lips moving but couldn't understand the words. Dale scratched the back of his palm to try to ground himself. This was a failure, he was a failure. He had been supposed to be Warren's big brother, his protector! And what good had he ever been? And now, who knows what could happen to Warren!</p><p>Dale felt a hand on his arm, pulling his own hands apart. Oh right. If someone knew potions, it was Tanu. He was famous enough that even Dale had heard of him before, and it wasn't like Dale kept up with that world much. As Dale's pulse started to level out, the light headedness started to pass as well and he felt himself relax. He drew in a deep breath. </p><p>"Oh. That was… That was something," he said, unable to really find words to describe it. That had been one of the worst anxiety attacks he had ever had, although he hadn't had that many. </p><p>Tanu looked slightly concerned. He was holding Dale's hand, palm down, long red scratches visible on the skin. </p><p>"It's okay," Dale said and drew his hand back before Tanu could say anything, feeling now more embarrassed than anxious. "It's an old habit." </p><p>He had formed it as a teen, scratching or biting at his hands to ground himself in reality and clear his head when things felt overwhelming, and he'd never really gotten out of it. </p><p>Tanu nodded, frowning slightly. Then he shook his head a little as if to clear it. </p><p>"So, did that pass your trial?" Tanu asked, voice lighter now. Dale nodded, and Tanu moved closer to Warren now. </p><p>"I'll give him a bit stronger dosage, but it shouldn't last much longer than yours did," Tanu explained as he mixed the potions on the leaf, which he offered to Dale. "You are probably better suited to feed him."</p><p>Dale was a little glad Tanu wasn't trying to feed Warren himself. Chewing on the leaf seemed to be a little difficult for his brother, but he managed to swallow it without choking. </p><p>They waited. </p><p>And waited. </p><p>After a few minutes Tanu was frowning again. "It should have started."</p><p>Dale nodded, trying to not let his disappointment show. There didn't seem to be any change in Warren, not even the kind of small tells Dale had learned to read over the almost two years he had been taking care of him. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Tanu said, after a few more minutes of silence. Dale shook his head, eyes not leaving his brother's face. </p><p>"It's not your fault. It was a bit of a long shot anyway," he tried to smile. </p><p>"Still," Dale lifted his eyes to look at Tanu, who was looking back with sincerity. "I'm sorry it didn't work. But we'll keep working on it."</p><p>Dale was a little taken aback by this. It wasn't quite a promise, but it was something. Another pair of hands, someone else's expertise. Of course Dale hadn't been alone on this road with Warren, Stan and Ruth risking so much to help him, but looking at Tanu's deep brown eyes Dale felt a little less lonely. He smiled, and now it felt sincere.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In the land where you do lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aftermath of Kendra and Seth meeting with Warren</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one also has some references to self harm, it's very similar to the reference in the first chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dale was sitting on the steps of the porch, tired eyes sweeping over the treetops that the slowly setting sun was starting to paint with orange hues. His legs felt like lead, as he slowly rubbed his eyes.</p><p>He should start his trek to the cabin and to Warren. He still had time to get there before the sun completely set, but not too long. Of course Warren was in bed, but Dale knew himself to sleep better when he was sure his brother was alright. And yet he felt hesitant. </p><p>Seeing the way Warren had reacted to Kendra had been both very, very exciting but also now that he had had a few hours to think on it, it also made him feel heavy. </p><p>It had been a confirmation that Warren wasn't gone. He was still in there, under the surface. Dale had felt a new surge of hope, felt like they were finally getting somewhere. </p><p>But also, it had felt like an affirmation of his failure from last summer. If he had gotten the fairies to kiss Warren then, he would have been cured. He would have been back to himself. But now, because of Dale, he had lost another year of his life to this. </p><p>Seeing Warren smile, no matter how empty, had been a gift. But seeing his brother's eyes well up with tears, seeing them fall on his white cheeks… That would stay to haunt his nightmares. </p><p>"Hey." </p><p>Someone sat next to Dale onto the porch step. He looked over to see Tanu's face soften into a kind smile. </p><p>"You're going to get blood on your sleeves," Tanu said. </p><p>He was right. Dale had been absent mindedly scratching his knuckles, and now his middle and index fingers had long scratches that were smeared with a little blood. </p><p>"Oh," Dale said, embarrassed. This seemed to mirror the day Dale had tried out the anxiety potion with Warren. "It's an old-" </p><p>"- habit," Tanu finished for him. "I think I have something that'll make the skin heal a bit faster."</p><p>Dale was about to decline, but changed his mind. He nodded, and Tanu pulled out a small tin from his bag. </p><p>Seemingly without any hurry, Tanu opened the tin and gestured for Dale. He gave him his hand, which Tanu held gently, as he started spreading the slightly purple ointment onto his fingers. It stung, just a little bit.</p><p>"Thinking about your brother?" Tanu asked, again reading Dale's thoughts. </p><p>"I was," he admitted. "Seeing him today, it was… It was a lot." </p><p>Tanu nodded. "To say the least."</p><p>They were quiet for a short moment, until Tanu continued. </p><p>"How are you doing? After all that?" </p><p>Dale had to pause. How was he feeling? Overwhelmed for sure. Hopeful again. Scared, still. Like they were taking steps but in the dark, not sure what direction they were going. If they were really even moving or standing still. </p><p>"Tired," he settled on. Tanu smiled warmly. </p><p>Dale thought about the help Tanu had been in the last few weeks. Not only keeping up with the work around the preserve, but the kindness and patience he had shown to Dale and his brother. And to Kendra and Seth, too. </p><p>"Thank you," Dale said. It came out quieter than he had meant it to, but Tanu still heard him. </p><p>"No need to thank me, salves like this are pretty easy to come by." </p><p>"No, I meant," Dale tried, "for everything. I don't think I would have taken the kids to see Warren if you hadn't suggested it. It's been… I feel like you've given me something tangible to hold on. I knew he was still in there, somewhere, but now I feel like it's… It's for certain. He's still alive, even if…"</p><p>Dale's voice died in his throat. Tanu was still holding his hand, gently, but Dale found that he didn't mind. Tanu seemed to be giving Dale room to continue, to say more, but Dale felt out of words. And should he really be opening his heart to a man he barely knew? Probably not. </p><p>"So thank you," Dale finished. Tanu was looking straight into his eyes, and Dale had the feeling like Tanu could see into his head. He couldn't decide if it was uncomfortable or not. It felt almost pleasant, to be seen. </p><p>"There's nothing to thank me for," Tanu said slowly, like he was choosing each word carefully. "You don't need me to tell you how admirable your love for your brother is, but if you want to thank something, thank yourself. But I am happy to help, to continue looking. I do not expect you to... I mean, it must have been difficult to work with for all this time. But if I may be a bit forward, youre not alone in this, not if I can help it." </p><p>Dale felt his face get hotter. He had to move his gaze from Tanu's intense eyes, and realized that the sun had continued to set as they had talked.</p><p>"I, I really have to get going before it gets too dark," he said apologetically. Tanu nodded and got up, gently pulling Dale onto his feet as well. </p><p>"Safe trek," Tanu said, smiling softly. "See you tomorrow." </p><p>"To tomorrow," Dale agreed and grabbed his own bag, only now letting his hand slip from Tanu's warm grasp. "Good night, Tanu." </p><p>"Good night Dale."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: In my head Dale looks kinda like Danny Pudi for some reason?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And oh, so sound you sleep, my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanessa, Tanu and Dale set out to follow Coulter and Seth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold twist of horror had not left Dale's stomach since Vanessa had appeared knocking at his door in the middle of the night, telling him that Coulter had disappeared and taken Seth with him. </p><p>They had their traitor. It was hard to believe, Coulter Dixon had been a presence in the preserve before, meeting with Stan every once in a while. Dale couldn't have said he had known the man, but they had met once or twice. To think that Coulter could have been a part of the Society, to have been planning the doom of Fablehaven, for this whole time. And none of them had seen it! Not Stan, not Ruth, no one. And now he had betrayed them all, and taken Seth into the forest with him, to do who knew what to the kid. Dale sped up his walking. </p><p>In any normal situation he wouldn't step a toe into the forest after nightfall, but now he was glad his two companions seemed to be gripped with the same reckless terror he was, as they made their way with their flashlights guiding them. Tanu was heading, eyes scanning the forest floor to make sure they were still following Hugo's path, behind him Dale who was barely containing himself as his worry grew the deeper into the forest they walked, and lastly Vanessa keeping up the rear. As well put together as she usually looked, even she seemed shaken by the turn the night had taken. </p><p>Tanu was leading them further and further from the paths Dale usually walked. Dale felt constantly aware of how the night sky seemed to grow lighter, time slipping from their fingers. </p><p>The trio was not accosted by any creatures, but as the terrain grew rougher it got harder and harder to keep up with Tanu's long and steady steps. Dale had to put conscious effort into staying upright and avoiding stumbling.</p><p>Once Dale finally started to believe their trek was going to be endless the underbrush started to move. Dale took a protective step to be in front of Vanessa, who scoffed at him, and Tanu too stepped back.</p><p>Fortunately, what emerged from the dark brushes was not a malevolent creature, but Hugo. Dale let out a breath he had been holding as Vanessa brushed past him. But the golem looked… defeated. </p><p>"Hugo, what happened?" Tanu asked. Hugo's head hung low and it was missing an arm. The cold hand that had been squeezing Dale's insides tightened its grip. </p><p>Hugo just pointed up the path behind him. </p><p>"Hugo, take us where you're coming from," Vanessa said, anxiety clear in her voice. Hugo turned and started walking back his tracks. </p><p>Thankfully Hugo had been working with the Sorensons long enough to know how fast humans could walk, so he wasn't much harder to hollow than Tanu had been. The air around this part of the forest felt thicker and colder, and Dale was pretty sure he had never been on these paths himself. </p><p>Finally Hugo stopped, seemingly unable to continue. </p><p>"The grove," Vanessa whispered. </p><p>She was right, of course. It seemed to be the grove that they had recently discussed. A probable hiding spot for the artifact that Tanu, Coulter and Vanessa had come to look for. The last place his brother had been to before turning white. Dale's hands curled into fists. </p><p>Tanu was looking around in the ground. The forest floor had been trampled and some of the trees had had branches broken off. A little to the side on the ground was a pile of mud and clay. </p><p>"Hugo must have fought the demon here," Tanu said, frowning. "Olloch has continued into the grove where Hugo couldn't follow." </p><p>"Do you think Coulter took Seth there?" Vanessa asked.</p><p>Tanu nodded. The three of them continued to walk, but after just a few feet the air got even colder and the trees even more threatening. Tanu stopped on his tracks, and when Dale looked back, Vanessa was standing back too. </p><p>"A strong evil resides here," Tanu said. </p><p>"We have to go," Dale insisted. "Seth's in there!" </p><p>"We're not ready to face whatever lies in there," Vanessa pointed out.</p><p>Dale shook his head, frustration mixing with fear. "We can't stand back now, we've wasted too much time as it is!" Dale felt like screaming, but he tried to keep his voice down. </p><p>"Vanessa's right," Tanu said calmly. "We can not continue." </p><p>Dale threw his hands into the air. "I am not leaving Seth alone." He was not going to fail Seth too, the same way he had failed his own brother. </p><p>He started walking further, but was stopped by Tanu's hand on his shoulder. He tried to shake it off, but Tanu was much stronger than him, putting his other hand on Dale's right shoulder, turning Dale to face him. He tried to pull himself free, to no avail, as Tanu's grip only tightened. </p><p>"Let me go!" </p><p>"Listen," Tanu said, voice low but heavy. "Whatever it is that lies there, you are not going to walk back out if you don't have a plan. You are no good to anyone if you're dead." </p><p>"I can't just-" </p><p>Tanu lowered his voice even more, looking straight into Dale's eyes. "Think for a second. We've lost enough people tonight. What will happen to your brother if you get yourself killed? Or worse?" Tanu's eyes shone in the dark night. "There's nothing you can do in there."</p><p>Dale felt himself deflate. Tanu lifted one of his hands like he was going to touch Dale's face, but decided against it mid-movement and just gave his shoulder a gentle pat. </p><p>"This is not on you, Dale." </p><p>Dale couldn't think of anything to say. Tanu seemed to accept this and guided Dale back further from the grove, still holding onto his shoulder with one hand, but without any force.</p><p>Tanu and Vanessa started talking about tracks and demons and talismans, but Dale could barely hear them. They were going to lose Seth. First Warren, now Seth. He dreaded going back, the idea of having to face Kendra, telling her that they hadn't been able to save her brother in time. Even if the demon hadn't gotten to him, whatever took Warren must have. </p><p>Dale could never hate Fablehaven, it was his home. But at that moment, he wasn't certain. </p><p>He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard Tanu call his name. </p><p>"Dale, I think we found the tracks of the demon. It's left the grove."</p><p>"Are we going to follow it?" Dale asked. He felt like all his energy had been drained from him, but he knew that they couldn't return yet. </p><p>"I think we should," Vanessa said. "For a little bit. Although to be completely fair, I do not know what we could do against it if we found it. We are quite outmatched against a demon." </p><p>The men agreed with her. If Hugo's trail had been easy to follow, Olloch's was even clearer. Dale felt like he was walking in a bit of a fog, but every once in a while Tanu would brush against his shoulder or gently squeeze his arm and he would feel a little bit more grounded again. </p><p>After a long while of walking, the forest being abnormally quiet around them, Tanu stopped.</p><p>"This isn't getting us anywhere," he said with a deep sigh. </p><p>"Let's turn back," Vanessa agreed. "Make sure we didn't miss anything at the grove." </p><p>So they turned around. </p><p>"You can head back to the house if you want. Take Hugo with you," Tanu said quietly, like he was trying to make sure Vanessa didn't hear. Dale was pretty sure she did. </p><p>"No, I'm okay," Dale said, matching Tanu's volume. "And I'm sorry. I'm just… Seth's just a kid and…" </p><p>Tanu set his hand on Dale's shoulder again. </p><p>"I get it. No need to apologise." </p><p>Dale nodded and shifted his gaze to his feet. Tanu lifted his hand from Dale's shoulder and stepped back to take the rear, with Vanessa now in the lead. </p><p>They found nothing new around the grove, Dale constantly feeling his companion's eyes on him. Finally Tanu found what he thought to be Coulter's route back towards the house, and the three of them started following it, Hugo following them with his head still bowed. </p><p>The morning was really dawning now. The first rays of the sun were starting to paint colour on the trees, and Dale could finally start hearing creatures shuffling around them in the forest like on any normal day. Somehow that made Dale feel even worse, how the magical world didn't care for his tragedy. </p><p>"He's here!" Tanu's words got Dale's attention again. But it wasn't Seth, to Dale's disappointment. It was Coulter, walking steadily away from them. Dale bit down on his knuckles. </p><p>Coulter's grey hair had turned white, his skin now abnormally pale. His walk had that shuffling quality to it, like he was too tired to properly lift his legs. He was exactly like Warren had been when Dale had first found him. He took a deep breath as Tanu stopped Coulter's slow walk. </p><p>"So… it seems he went to the grove," Tanu said. "Hey, Coulter." </p><p>To no one's surprise, Coulter didn't give any indication that he could understand them. </p><p>"We should have Hugo carry him," Vanessa said. "Otherwise it will take us ages to get back." </p><p>Tanu nodded and ordered Hugo to carry Coulter. Dale did his best to not look into Coulter's eyes. Once the fragile-looking man was securely held by Hugo, the company got to their somber journey back to the house, with Vanessa in the lead and Hugo, Dale and Tanu behind her her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a bit of a pain to write for all the walking they do!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You know no more than I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Events of the Inverted Tower</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dale heard more than felt the sickening crunch as his legs gave way. He had managed to wrestle one of the axes out of the hobgoblin's hands, but in turn had left himself vulnerable for an attack that had sent him flying up against a wall, and then down onto the sandy but unforgivingly firm floor like a ragdoll.</p><p>His ears ringing, Dale tried to push himself up, but the pain finally hit him as he moved his legs. A horrible grinding sensation made him drop back down and rest his forehead against the ground, holding back tears. </p><p>"Dale?" Tanu was calling him from somewhere that seemed far away. Without warning, Dale was being rolled onto his back. No matter how gentle the movement, Dale couldn't keep back a gasp as his injured legs were jostled. </p><p>"Did you get it?" he asked. Behind Tanu Coulter held up a small key that had been hanging on the hobgoblin's neck. Dale smiled. </p><p>Tanu propped him up carefully, pressing Dale's ribs for injuries. In turn, Dale tried to look Tanu over, but he didn't seem to be hurt. </p><p>"I think... I think it's just my legs," Dale said. </p><p>"It seems so," Tanu agreed, looking serious. They must have been thinking about the same thing - Dale couldn't continue on. Even if he managed to stand up again, he would just slow them down, which could get them all killed. </p><p>"Can you help prop me against the wall before you go? I'd rather be at least somewhat upright," Dale asked. </p><p>Tanu moved him gently, but Dale had to bite on his cheek to stay quiet. </p><p>"Will he be okay here?" Coulter asked from the door. </p><p>"Will you?" Tanu asked gently, crouching next to Dale. </p><p>"I have to," Dale answered. "You have to keep moving." </p><p>"One of us could stay behind." Tanu offered, but they both knew that wasn't true.</p><p>Tanu laid his hand on Dale's shoulder, and Dale grasped it. </p><p>"If Warren… if Warren is there and alive-" </p><p>"We'll bring him to you," Tanu responded before Dale could finish his sentence. "We'll come back for you. I promise." </p><p>It wasn't a promise he could truly make. No one knew what lay behind that door, what kind of trials they would have to face before getting to the artifact. If they even could get that far. But Dale squeezed Tanu's arm. </p><p>"I'll be waiting."</p><p>Tanu looked at him for a second and then stood up, letting his hand slowly slide in Dale's hold, until Dale was grasping his hand. They looked into each other's eyes, Dale not sure he completely understood what he saw in Tanu's. He thought he did. Tanu looked like he was about to say something more, but the moment was broken by Coulter awkwardly clearing his throat. </p><p>They were on a mission, they were in a hurry. Time for all that would have to be later. </p><p>"We'll be back," Tanu repeated. Dale nodded, believing him more than he probably should have.</p><p>Tanu turned, making his way to Coulter and then out of the room, leaving Dale alone with only the creepy paintings on the wall staring him down. The body of the hobgoblin was sinking into the quicksand and out of view, and with it most of the evidence of their battle. </p><p>Dale couldn't help but feel thankful that no one else had been hurt during it, but he also worried for his brother. Had he and Kendra together been enough to fight off whatever evil they had encountered here? They must have, Dale decided. They must have. </p><p>Dale closed his eyes and tried to acquaint himself with his injuries. His legs were throbbing, he could barely move them without tearing up. He ached all over, his ribs especially, but either he wasn't that battered otherwise or the pain in his legs made the other aches seem lesser. He wasn't sure which would be worse, but at least Tanu had seemed to think that he was mostly okay for now. </p><p>The excitement and hope that had sparked when Coulter had woken up in their cell, coherent and alert, hadn't really faded yet. When Tanu had opened up the cell, face white but eyes sharp, Dale had had to use quite some restraint not to embrace the man right there. And after meeting up with Seth, bruised and tired and so, so brave Seth, Dale, for the first time in almost two years, could let himself feel truly hopeful.</p><p> Seeing Seth alive again had given Dale some belief in miracles. They hadn't had the time to fully hear his story, but Dale was planning on letting the kid tell it as soon as possible. He had looked a little worse for wear, pale and barely conscious with dark bruises around his throat, but he had smiled to Tanu, who had looked him over for injuries. And when the kid had told them that he had met the real, responsive, alive Warren, not even the thought of the perils of the Inverted Tower could completely cloud his thoughts. </p><p>Of course they weren't out of the woods yet. He tried to keep his hopes down, to remind himself that his brother could be dead, could be dying, but it was difficult. Because his brother could as well be alive. He could be out there, protecting Kendra and slaying monsters and maybe, just maybe, Dale could talk to him again and he would be able to talk back. </p><p>Dale had no way to try to keep up with how much time had passed. The hobgoblin's corpse had quickly disappeared completely into the sand, and the steady pain was making it difficult to focus on counting seconds. </p><p>Just around the time worry started creeping up to Dale, his inner voice telling him that everyone must either be dead or not coming back for him, the door to the room opened. And Dale's eyes landed on a pair of achingly familiar hazel. </p><p>The next few moments were a blur to Dale. He must have yelled for Warren, for his brother sprinted to him, barely remembering to look out for the quicksand. Warren crouched down and let Dale pull himself into a tight embrace. Dale couldn't care less for the pain in his legs as he held onto his brother, tears running freely. He could hear Warren's soft laugh in his ear as they finally parted. Kendra used the artifact, an old tea kettle that spilled dust, to cure Dale's legs. He let Warren pull himself up with no residual pain. </p><p>"Now I have truly seen everything," Dale exclaimed, wiping tears from his eyes. Warren laughed again. </p><p>"That's a lie, you just missed a flying, three headed panther." </p><p>Dale was too busy enjoying the sound of his brother's voice to truly feel annoyed by the jab. It felt good to hear Warren so normal, so much like himself. Dale had missed him so much. </p><p>Looking over Warren's shoulder he could see Tanu and Coulter both back to their right colours, seemingly uninjured. Between them they had Vanessa, hands tied behind her back. Meeting up with Tanu's gaze, he smiled at Dale. </p><p>Dale felt only a little unsteady on his feet as their group started their way back to the preserve. He tried to keep a hold on his brother's shoulder as they ascended, but the stairs were still tricky and the two of them made sure Kendra would get over the missing steps safely. </p><p>As their group finally emerged into the sunlit grove, they met up with the man Dale quickly discovered being The Sphinx. As Dale wasn't a part of The Knights and not very well versed in the world outside Fablehaven's gates, he had never personally met him before. And as The Sphinx's assistant took a hold of Vanessa and The Sphinx started asking Warren questions about the tower, Dale let the sounds of the company become background noise as they walked towards the house. </p><p>And when someone laid a hand on his shoulder, Dale didn't have to look to guess who it belonged to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was suprisingly difficult to write. I tried to steer away from getting gory with it. I have one more chapter after this, kind of an epilogue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue (not to me, not if it's you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the events of the book</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day The Sphinx left the preserve Dale was back at his chores around the farm. Tanu and Warren had left early in the morning to look for the talisman Seth had pulled from the neck of the revenant. Warren seemed to be completely back to himself, easy to humor and eager to move, but Dale couldn't help but be filled with worry any time they were apart. Some part of him was still worried that this was somehow a dream and his brother would be taken from him once again. </p><p>The early afternoon sun beat down on Dale as he lifted hay onto a small cart. The workload was a lot larger now that Dale had fallen behind due to all the unrest. Also, Hugo was accompanying Tanu and Warren, so his only help was Mendigo, whom he frankly did not know that well. He stopped as he saw the familiar figure of Tanu walk towards him over the yard. </p><p>"Hey," Tanu greeted him, offering him a glass of water, which Dale took gratefully. </p><p>"So, you find anything?" Dale asked, wiping sweat from his forehead. </p><p>"No," Tanu said. "It must have dissolved when Seth broke the curse. At least, that's the working theory."</p><p>Dale nodded. It would make sense, since the body had also mostly disappeared, leaving behind only some dusty bones. </p><p>Tanu shifted his weight from one leg to the other, seeming a little nervous. Dale held onto his water, waiting for Tanu to speak his mind. </p><p>"I got a call from…" Tanu seemed to hesitate, but then decided to continue, "from The Knights. They are sending me to another mission. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow morning." </p><p>"Oh," was all Dale could think to say. Of course he had known that Tanu wouldn't be staying at Fablehaven, not now that the artifact had been found. His expertise would be much more needed in other places. And he understood that the fact that Tanu had told him this, that he was a part of The Knights, was an honor and a show of trust. Still, Dale felt a pang of disappointment and hurt in his gut. He had gotten so used to Tanu's presence on the preserve, not only as a helping hand, but as… as a friend. A confidant. A something.</p><p>Dale's lack of more eloquent answer seemed to be a message to Tanu, who nodded and turned to walk back to the house, no doubt to pack up his things. </p><p>"Wait," Dale asked. Tanu turned back to look at him, meeting his eyes.</p><p>Dale set his glass onto the cart and stepped the three steps it took for him to get close to the other man. Dale was often the tallest person in the room, but Tanu was a few inches taller than him, and Dale had to look up to meet his eyes again. </p><p>Dale had been looking into those eyes a lot lately. At least so he felt. Tanu's gaze made him feel seen in a way few others would, making him feel like he was constantly in a spotlight. </p><p>Gently, slowly, wanting to make sure Tanu had the chance to move away, Dale lifted his hand to rest on Tanu's cheek. Tanu did not move, but Dale saw something intense spark in his eyes, something he had only seen short flashes of before. </p><p>Then, praying to any deity that might be listening that he was right, that he had been correctly reading the wordless messages of Tanu's gentle touches and lingering looks, he let his hand trail down onto Tanu's round jawline. Carefully, heart hammering in his chest, he guided Tanu's face downwards, until their lips met. </p><p>Tanu responded in the kiss almost immediately, bringing his hand to rest Dale's hip. The kiss ended faster than Dale would have liked, Tanu gently pulling away, resting his forehead against Dale's. </p><p>Tanu chuckled, his warm breath tickling Dale's face. They were still holding onto each other, Dale could feel the warmth of Tanu's hand through his t-shirt. </p><p>"I have been meaning to do this for a while," Tanu admitted. Dale smiled. </p><p>"I'm glad I read that right." </p><p>They stood in silence for a moment, until Dale asked the question that was twisting in his stomach. </p><p>"Do you think you'll be back?" </p><p>Tanu brought his other hand to Dale's cheek, bringing their lips together for another short kiss. </p><p>"I will."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So wohoo! I managed to make them kiss!<br/>I don't think I've ever written a fic this long, at least I've never enjoyed writing one as much as this! I think I might write more, since I managed to accidentally make myself care for this duo so much. Thank you for reading, anyone who might have stumbled upon this! Till we meet again</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank tumblr user @carolinelikesdinner for help in reseach and translation, as well as kind encouragement to finish this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>